Emotion Equation
by TardisAngel21
Summary: Sheldon's thoughts after episode 2.13 Sheldon/Penny


**TITLE**: **Emotion Equation**

**RATING**: **G **

**PAIRING: Sheldon/Penny**

**SPOILER: Slightly through 2.13 **

**DISCLAIMER**: **Don't own anything, please don't sue**.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sheldon pulled out the drawer in his nightstand and looked down at the contents with a small smile. This was his secret sentimental drawer, and nobody was ever allowed to look in it...ever. He gingerly fingered the mittens Grandmother Cooper had knit for him when he was 5. The mittens he had refused to take off for a week after she passed away at the age of 72. They were still stained from the piece of chocolate cake he had tried eating while wearing them at her wake. Next to the mittens was the napkin Penny had given him for Christmas hermetically sealed in a plastic bag to preserve the DNA of Leonard Nimoy. To the left of the napkin was a postcard with a drawing of a stork against a backdrop of the Florida Everglades. He had kept the postcard as a reminder of his trip down to Florida when he was 12. He had gone down there for the National Science Conference where he won first prize against Melissa Thorington. Way in the back was a small glass vile that held 4 small seeds from the green apple tree that his father had planted in their backyard before dying of a heart attack.

Sheldon looked over at the pages that sat on his bedspread which he had taken the extra time to laminate to preserve the information. He picked them up and ran his eyes over the words written on the pages. He'll never tell the others why he had kept Penny as a friend and not Raj. The answer was simple and it lay in the pages in his hands. He flipped the pages that he had attached to a metal ring over to the essay page. "Question 211: What do you personally like about Sheldon?" It was a simple question he thought, yet none of the others took their time really answering it, sad really. Looking down he fingered the paragraphs she had written:

_Sheldon has feelings, I know this because I watch him when no one is looking. When one of the others Howard, or Leonard makes a rude comment that I know hurts his feelings he tries to brush it off, but I know he doesn't. He sits a bit taller, clenches his jaw and in some cases leaves the room to either calm him down or pull himself together. In those moments I find myself wanting to hug him. I doubt the others see it, they just think of him as unfeeling and robot like. According to my psychology textbook no one is completely robotic not even Sheldon. I know sometimes I unintentionally irk him and sometimes I push his buttons on purpose but I want him to know that even if the others make fun of him about his bizarre quirks, I never will. I guess I really care for him and want to protect him when he's being picked on by others. I figure no one else has ever stood up for him in the past or will stand up for him. I know he could probably stand up for himself on his own, but its always nice knowing someone has your back when things get rough._

_Also, he makes me want to be a better person. I found my old textbooks from my time in community college and have started re-reading them. I'm considering going back to school, I know I'll never be as smart as Sheldon or any of the guys but I'm trying. I just hope he knows that he's helped me become a better person and I hope he realizes it. _

_Penny._

He ran his finger slowly over the words "want to hug him" and felt his chest constrict at those words. Sitting there he wondered what it would feel like to wrap his arms around Penny. Granted he hugged her for her gift and granted the gift was a napkin that was signed by Leonard Nimoy. He figured it was the conventional thing to do in that situation, but to hug Penny to show affection? Maybe someday he'll get there if she continues to work with him to better himself. Small steps, one thing at a time to show he was growing and could possibly make Penny proud. So after putting the questionnaire in his drawer, he stood up and walked out to the living room and leaning against the wall watched Penny laugh at some joke Leonard told. Tilting his head he noticed how the sunlight played in her hair as she at in his spot. She looked content and who was he to ruin that. So he did what any highly intelligent person would do, he grabbed his computer chair and pulled it over to the gang and sat down it the chair. Looking over to Penny he noticed her smile and realized that change was good as long as it was for Penny.

**FIN.**


End file.
